The end of a Journey and a start of a new one
by browniej126
Summary: the vault hunters have defeated the warrior and Jack but a man during the fight with terramorphus is here, who is he and why is he here. the couple is Zer0 and Maya. the cover of this fic is a picture of my oc which was drawn by a fanfic writer called Sango Is Alone or on deviantart Simply MoE MoE so check out her story's and her art they are really good, I hope you enjoy
1. Zer0 and Maya

**a/N I know I said this fic would be a Axton and Moxxi fic but I read a few reviews of my other fics and people have said longer and to aim for around 2000 word so I've done a Axton/Moxxi May0 fusion fic, my goal is 1000-1500 words wish me luck so let's get started**

This was it, the end of handsome Jacks rein. Axton and Salvador loaded their guns, Maya prepared her siren abilities and Zer0 sharpened his sword.

"You guys ready" Mordecai said he seemed ready to get revenge for bloodwing and Roland.

Maya was the first to stand up and reply "I think so; I can't wait to avenge Angel, Roland, Bloodwing and save Lilith"

They all walked to the fast travel station together ready to end the fight "Axton honey wait" the vault hunters turned to see Moxxi running to Axton.

"Remember Axton don't die" she then kissed Axton, it surprised everyone except Zer0.

"Trust me Moxxi" Axton said "And anyway I've got Salvador to cover my back"

They entered the fast travel point and ended up at Hero's pass.

They all started, running Zer0 had the first kill he sliced an engineer's head off. Then Maya phase locked a badass loader which allowed Axton's turrets to kill it.

Salvador gunzerkered most of the way, they destroyed most of the loaders quickly and they made it to the end.

They entered the vault of the warrior and heard Lilith scream in pain.

They found Lilith in the air with her wings out.

"(insert jack ending monologue) but first I'm going to avenge my daughter" and the battle begins.

Jack and vault hunters start to fight it goes on for 10 minutes but Zer0 makes the final blow, slashing Jake in the stomach.

"(insert more Jack monologue) WARRIOR!Kill" the warrior jumps from behind the portal and reveals itself to be a dragon.

Maya makes the first move shooting the warrior in-between the eyes but it does very little damage.

"What! come on, this is a 1200 damage pistol and it only does 20 damage" Maya screamed extremely irritated

"Look those orange glowey bits, they look like weak points shoot them" Axton said and he was right they all started doing real damage to the warrior.

Zer0 found a ledge and sniped the beast, Axton sent out his two turrets, Salvador started gunzerking with his two rocket launchers and Maya sent out slag orbs.

The warrior was down to half health and the vault hunters were making good progress when the warrior started to breath fire at Maya.

Zer0 pushed Maya out of the way and got hit by the fire, which knocked him down.

"Zer0 are you ok?" Maya said reviving Zer0

"I'm fine thank you" he said with a smiley face emoticon

Zer0 got up and realised his helmet was broken so he digistructed it

The vault hunters took down the warrior and then realised that Zer0s helmet was gone

They looked at him, Zer0 wasn't what they expected (he looks exactly the same as my other fics)

They approached Handsome Jack who was monologing.

"End it vault hunters you kill him or I will" Lilith said

"Zer0 you kill him he did break you helmet after all" Maya said, Axton and Salvador both nodded.

Zer0 aimed his sniper at Jacks head and pulled the trigger

"Leaves falling from trees/snow drifting to the ground/life leaving you corpse"

1 HOUR LATER

The vault hunters were celebrating at Moxxi's, Salvador and Brick were drinking, Mordecai was comforting Lilith and Axton and Moxxi were kissing

Zer0 walked out of the bar and sat on the stairs drinking his skag ale. Zer0 doesn't normally drink but his helmet was fixing it's self so he decided he might as well

'I'm so glad Jack is dead but I'm not sure if I should leave' Zer0 thought, he came to Pandora looking for a challenge and found one but he doesn't have any more challenges here

"Zer0, you going to come back in?" he heard Maya say

"Yes one sec"Zer0 decided to not talk in haiku when his helmet is off

Zer0 went back into Moxxi's and found Maya in front of him looking curious

'I wonder what she's thinking about'

"Why did you push me out of the way of the warrior's fire?" Maya asked

"You're my friend Maya I could tell it would hurt and you are stronger than me so we needed you at full strength"

Maya didn't believe him she. Hoped he would say that he saved her because he cared for her

She went up to Moxxi who was done snogging Axton but was still flirting with him

"Moxxi I need your help, you see I like Zer0 but I don't know how to get him to like me back, any ideas?" Maya asked

"Sure sugar I'll put on a slow song. Me and Axton will dance together, I'm guessing Mordecai and Lilith will dance, you just have to ask Zer0 to dance" Moxxi suggested

"Thank you Moxxi" "any time sugar"

Moxxi put on when you're gone by Avril Lavigne. Axton and Moxxi started to dance, then Mordecai and Lilith got up and started to dance

"Zer0 do you want to dance?" Maya asked she hoped he says yes and he did "sure"

They started dancing together slowly

Maya could tell Zer0 had never danced before so she decided to teach him

"Follow my lead Zer0" she said.

They started swaying, they then started to move to the beat .

They both seemed to enjoy it, both enjoying each other's company.

Zer0 and Maya looked into each other's eyes and started to close the gap.

At the start of the final chorus they kissed passionately every one saw and gasped.

They pulled away at the end of the song but kept their eyes locked.

"I love you Zer0 I have ever since we met I knew I liked you and now I have seen your face, I can finally kiss you" Maya said with a tear in her eye.

Zer0 wiped away the tear "I love you too Maya you're an amazing person and I lied earlier, I saved you because I love you".

They kissed again but broke away quicker than last time, everyone in the bar started clapping happy that Zer0 and Maya ended up together.

**a/N yes I did it I made a longer fic what do you think if people want more I might do a second chapter but I'll think about it so yeah thanks again for the reviews and tips on my last 3 fics more soon thank you for reading **


	2. Joey's Offical Profile

**a/N this is not my second chapter of my story this is info on my OC who will be introduced into the story in the proper chapter 2 this is based on the official profile things I'm not sure where there from the only thing missing is my OC's back story that will be explained in the next chapter so yeah, without further ado this is my OC**

**Quote: "let's heat things up a bit"**

**Stats and Facts**

Name: Joey

Age: 22

Class: Pyromancer

Height: 5'9"

Favourite Colour: Red

Allegiances: Maliwan(hint hint)

Planet of origin: Isolus (because I love doctor who references)

Likes: Fire, making someone laugh, jokes, Tiny Tina (not in a love creepy way he finds her funny like many)

Dislikes: water, swimming, torque

Background: (explained in the next chapter)

**Action Skill: HeatWave**

Joey's action skill will put him in a state were all his vein's will glow orange because fire is going through his veins he is then able to shot fire bolts from his right hand, this state will last for 30 seconds. He can upgrade this skill by taking the heart from a fire enemy then absorbing the fire from it, there are 4 upgraded versions of Joey's skill these 4 all require a specific amount of fire hearts. The 4 upgrades are:

HeatBeam: this turns Joey's fire bolts into one beam of fire; this upgrade requires Joey to absorb 10 fire hearts

HeatTether: this turns Joey's fire bolts into two separate bolts which will meet after a certain distance; this upgrade requires Joey to absorb 25 fire hearts

HeatPool: this will not turn Joey's fire bolts into anything but if Joey hits the ground with his fire bolt it will create a pool of lava which will stay there for 5 seconds; this requires Joey to absorb 50 fire hearts

HeatEruption: this will not turn Joey's fire bolts into anything but it will allow him to shot a wave out to every direction this attack has the same force as a volcanic eruption, this requires Joey to absorb 100 fire hearts but it is the strongest upgrade to his skill so it is well worth it

**a/N so this is my OC Joey the Pyromacer a picture of him is the cover of this story. I going to thank the fanfic writer Sango_Is_Alone who is also known on deviantart as Simply-MoE-MoE for some of the ideas for his action skill and the picture of Joey which is the cover of this story so thank you for that and make sure you check her story the icebringer out it is really good so the next chapter will introduce Joey to the story and explain his backstory so look forward to that so thank you for reading and bye ^_^**


	3. Enter Joey

**a/N so this is it the chapter of my story which will introduce Joey make sure you read the last chapter before this one so let's get started**

Zer0 awoke to the sound of his EchoClock

It had been a day since the vault hunters defeated Jack and the warrior

Zer0 looked to the side to see Maya lying next to him; he tried to get out of bed without waking her but failed

"Morning Zer0 did you sleep well?" Maya said "morning Maya I slept find sorry for waking you"

"No worries" Maya said with a smile on her face zer0 went down stairs to get him and Maya a drink

Zer0 made Maya a cup of tea, zer0 didn't like tea or coffee so he got out a can of koka kola (my idea of coka cola in the borderlands universe) from the fridge

He took the cup of tea to Maya who drank it rather quickly

Zer0's echo went off he answered it and on the over side was Axton

"Hey zer0 and Maya, Tannis has a mission for us get here quick" Axton said

Maya got up and went to get dressed all zer0 had to do was digistruct his gear (I have idea that zer0 can digistruct all his armor/gear)

Finally Maya came out in her normal clothes and they both met Salvador and Axton at the crimson raider base

They all entered to see Tannis looking over some files

"ah vault hunters I require you all to go to this place in the highlands and summon a beast call terramorphus" Tannis said rather quickly

They all left to the fast travel station and got the highlands

Zer0 summoned a bandit technical with a barrel thrower. Zer0 and Maya got in the back, Axton drived and Salvador got in the turret and they made their way

They killed a few threshers on the way but made it

They jumped down and found a huge area with no exit

Axton went and placed the item to summon terramorphus

The ground started to shake and out came a giant thresher

They all started to shoot terramorphus but nothing seemed to work well and they all were knocked down

terramorphus went to stab the vault hunters with its tentacles but they were shoot off

They all looked up to see a man in red trainers (or sneakers in America), jeans, a red sleeveless top, and a black hoddie which seemed to have been ripped as that had no sleeves

He was holding a fire attributed infinity pistol and on his back was a fire attributed maliwan rocket launcher which the man got out

"Need any help vault hunters" the man said they couldn't see his face as his hood was up

The man started to shoot terramorphus with his rocket launcher which was doing good damage

The vault hunters went to get up but were held down by terramorphus' tentacles

The man ran out of rocket ammo and through the rocket launcher at the giant thresher

He then started shooting terramorphus with his infinity pistol but it didn't do much damage soon he was knocked down

"That's it, let's heat things up a bit" he enter what seemed to be a state

All his veins glowed orange and his right eye seemed to have fire coming of it

He ran at the thresher and started shooting fire bolts out of his right hand which did a lot of damage and bam down goes terramorphus

The vault hunters got up and went to the man

"Who are you?" Maya asked

The man pulled down his hood to reveal hair which looked a bit like fire and he his left eye was blue and his right one was red

"I'm Joey, Joey the Pyromacer" he said with a smile on his face "If you let me come to sanctuary with you I will explain everything"

Every one nodded and they all walked to the fast travel station

When they got to sanctuary they walked to the crimson raider hq and they walked up stairs

"Who is this?" Lilith asked

"I'm Joey the Pyromacer" Joey answered "I know you have never heard of a pyromacer I'm the only one let me explain"

"Ok well I worked at Maliwan when I was 20 I would test Maliwan weaponry I always preferred the fire weapons. But one day we were all called to a meeting, they needed 4 people to be tested on I decided to be one of the four"

"The lead scientist of Maliwan explained that dahl needed super soldier to help in their war with atlas"

"He said that we would have 3 injections once a day we had to select a element and I chose fire, we were injected in the arm and the side of our head that's why when I use my powers my veins go orange and that is also why I have a red right eye"

"The only problem was one docter I didn't know his name but he always say that the tests wouldn't work but they did but the third one didn't because the docter sabotaged the final injection"

"Maliwan though we were all dead but no I awoke with my abilities I was trained to control my abilities for 2 years when I turned 22 which I am now the doctor blew up the Maliwan station on isolus were I worked and come from because they didn't listen to them"

"I survived thanks to my powers and I found some files, turns out that a Doctor Dr lov something I couldn't get his full name as it was burnt it said something about siren experiments and Maliwan edited the test to make super soldiers after this I got these clothes and travelled to Pandora to join you the vault hunters"

"I tried to find you but I was jumped by a mutant with this fire infinity pistol, I used my powers which burnt of the sleeves of this hoddie and then I went to the highlands and that's when I found you guys"

"so can I join you guys?" Joey asked

"Sure why not it will be good to have a new face" Lilith said

They then all went on with their normal lives out of missions and Lilith explained to Joey about sanctuary and the vault hunters

**a/N so there it is Joey is in my story what do you guys think of his backstory and stuff so yeah oh and the doctor who sabotaged the the test will be mentioned later so remember that so thanks for reading and bye ^_^ **


	4. Bad Dreams

**a/N ok sorry for the time gap but one week I was procrastinating and the other I was in cornwall but now I'm back, oh and the guest who reviewed my last chapter and put "You are the laziest, absolute worst writer than I have ever had the displeasure of reading. Give up." I will not give up don't like my story don't read it for god sake get a life ok good that's sorted let's start.**

_Joey opened his eyes and saw explosions everywhere _

_Suddenly BOOM!_

_Joey was flung across the room but the other 3 test subjects stayed where they where_

"_Joey run now" a girl screamed_

"_No Lisa I'm not leaving you, I love you Lisa" Joey ran over to Lisa and tried to realise her_

"_Joey look at your veins their orange and your right eye is on fire, something's happened to the experiment and you run now" Lisa said knowing that she was going to die but she wouldn't let Joey die_

_When Joey got one of Lisa's hands free she pushed him away_

_BBBBOOOOMMM!_

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAA AAAAAA!" Joey woke up sweating

Ever since the accident Joey had been having nightmares about that day and about Lisa

Joey got out of bed, got dressed and left his house

He saw Zer0 and Maya on the top of the tallest building in sanctuary holding hands

He climbed up to the top to talk to them

"Hey Zer0 and Maya" Joey said acting all non-chalant but it was in vein

"Who is Lisa?" Zer0 asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Joey said trying not to let anything on

"We heard you scream the name Lisa so who is she?" Maya said

"Ok Lisa was my girlfriend before I got my powers, she is the reason I was one of the subjects for the experiment she wanted to do it so I wanted to protect her so I joined as well" Joey said trying to fight of tears

Zer0 stood up and put his hand on Joey's shoulder and smiled

"When the accident happened she saved my life by pushing me away from the explosion so I didn't die but she wasn't as lucky, I wish that she lived and I died" Joey said clenching his fist

"Don't say that Joey" Maya said will standing up and she started to hug Joey

"Everything happens for a reason Joey, Lisa saved you because she loved you that is all you need to hold onto, the fact that Lisa loved you" Zer0 said taking Joey by surprise

"Whoa Zer0 I never thought you would be so caring I mean you are an assassin" Joey said with a shocked look on his face

"Well Maya has brought me out of my shell I guess" Zer0 said "I'm not becoming weak am I?" Zer0 asked which made Joey and Maya laugh

"I think that is impossible Zer0" Maya said and Joey nodded in agreement

"Wait why are you two up here?" Joey asked

"Well we never get to just relax together during the day so we come up here before we sleep" Zer0 said

"Ok that's good to know I guess" Joey said

"Speaking of Zer0,Joey I suggest we go back to bed" Maya said just before yawning

"Ok Maya you coming Joey?" Zer0 asked

"No I'm not tired I think I'm going to stay here and think" Joey said making Zer0 raise an eyebrow

Zer0 and Maya went back into their house

Joey started generating fire from his arm before starting to float in the air and started absorbing light rays from the sun

"Lisa I promise you I will find the person who sabotaged the experiment and I will kill him" Joey said before absorbing all of the fire around him thus making him calm

He then went back to his house and went back to sleep hoping that he won't have the images of the accident in his head

**a/N ok I know not mush happened in this chapter and your probably confused about the ending and what Joey was doing basically Joey does what he did at the end to keep him calm so he doesn't lose control of his fire abilities I know it's confusing but all will be revealed later so yeah thanks for reading and goodbye **


	5. Gaige returns

**a/N guess who's back sorry for the wait I was struggling for ideas so here it is finally this chapter will only contain my OC at the beginning and the end the rest will follow Zer0, Maya, Axton and Salvador and will introduce a certain red head with a robot arm into my story and it will explain where she has been so without further ado let the chapter begin**

Axton walked into the crimson raider HQ to find Zer0 and Maya talking about something, brick and Salvador arguing about which best guns or fists and Mordecai and Lilith is talking about Joey and his fire abilities

"Hey Axton I heard about you and Moxxi bad luck dude" Axton turned to find Joey being sympathetic about his recent breakup

"Well I've been through worse so Zer0, Maya, Salvador are we going or what" Axton said

The 4 vault hunters had planned to go out and find some bandit camps to take out

"Sure amigo, it would be better if Gaige was here but oh well" Salvador said remembering their friend

**Flashback**

"_So where are you going senorita" Salvador asked Gaige with a frown on his face_

"_I got a call from one of my friends from school I'm going to stay with her for a while" Gaige said "I wish I could stay here but this is to chaotic for me right now but pop a bullet in Jack's dick for me"_

"_it would be my pleasure" Zer0 said walking in with Maya and Axton_

"_so this is it one last group hug until we meet again" Gaige said with a tear in her eye_

"_sure girl we will all miss you "Axton said as everyone had a massive group hug_

_After they were done gaige entered the fast travel station and left_

**End of flashback**

Axton, Slavador, Maya and Zer0 all walked out of the fast travel station into the highlands

"well were first Zer0" Axton asked wishing Zer0 knew where they were going as he didn't

"we talked about this at HQ Axton we are going to kill threshers, bandits and Hyperion robots" Zer0 said irritated by Axton

They all got in a bandit technical with a blade shooter and drove to under the bridge

Threshers started to spawn throwing spikes and going underground to get close

Maya phased locked one and pulled it out of the ground which gave Zer0 the chance to tike with his sword

Axton sent out his two turrets he placed one on one of the bridges stands and the other right in front of him

Salvador did what he always did and started gunzerking and charged at the threshers

A black hole thresher came up the ground behind Zer0 taking him by surprise

Just as the thresher was about to kill Zer0 Maya jumped on its head pulled of two of its spikes and stabbed them into the threshers eyes

"aw Zer0 finally didn't see something there there" Maya said joking

Zer0 got up and said to Maya "funny thing you didn't kill it" and then he got one of his kunai and throw it at the threshers head

They continued to kill the threshers until they were all dead

"well that wasn't hard amigos permite hacerlo otra vez" Salvador said ( the Spanish translates to let's do it again sorry if my Spanish is of)

"we will but with bandits buddy" Axton said making Salvador grin

They all got back into the bandit technical and drove to thousands cuts as brick said they could go there and kill some of his slabs

They got out and got out their weapons

Zer0 got out a maliwan fire elemental weapon

Maya got out a jakobs pistol

Salvador got out a vladof machine gun and kept another on his back

And Axton got out a dahl machine gun with the name Sarah on the side

They all ran into thousands cuts and began to kill

The bandits started to shot Zer0 doing nothing when he disappeared and his true self appeared in the air and throw all five of his haikus and hit them all right between the eyes"Striking from nowhere / Killing with accuracy / This is who I am" he said with his classic haiku

Maya phased locked a goliath and shot 2 slag orb at two others allowing her to do more damage with her pistol killing the two bandits in two seconds and she threw a grenade at the goliath killing it instantly

Axton threw his two turrets which mowed down 5 psycho and he then shot 2 bandits in the balls "oh that's got to sting" he said laughing then he threw a grenade which then split into 5 child grenade all hitting a goliath killing it

Salvador wiped out his 2 vladof machine guns mowing down 10 bandits and 2 suicide psychos "ha ha ha muera bastardos (Spanish is die bastards sorry for mistakes) he then charged at a caustic goliath and knocked its helmet of and shot it right in the face

They had killed all of the bandits and were panting "that was fun boys but I'm too tired to fight Hyperion robots lets go back to sanctuary" Maya said which made the other 3 nod

As they were walking back to the fast travel point they saw a familiar face limping covered in cuts and bruises

"GAIGE!" Maya screamed running to her checking her over

"Maya we need to get her to sanctuary give her to me" Axton said picking up Gaige into his arms they walked to the fast travel point and the next thing they saw was sanctuary

Axton ran to Zeds making Mordecai, Lilith and Brick to gasp seeing their friend in so much pain Joey didn't know who she was so he just followed his fellow Vault Hunters to Zeds

**2 hours later**

Gaige opened her eyes to see a boy with brown spiked hair wearing a torn hoodie some jeans and trainers

"guys shes awake" Joey shouted "hello I'm Joey I'm known as the pyromancer.."

"so you can control fire coo" Gaige said interrupting Joey "I'm Gaige I'm known as the mechromancer"

"he knows Gaige we told him" Zer0 said walking in "so what happened?"

All of the vault hunters were waiting for her response

"this man jumped me and beat me up" she said looking down "I was too weak to send out deathtrap he then gave me this and said to find the vault hunters and five it to you Joey" she said handing the echo recorder to Joey

Joey pressed start and a man with black hair and a cut across his eye "hello Joey did you miss me" it then cut off leaving Joey with a shocked look on his face

"Joey what is it?" Maya asked concerned

Joey looked and said the name "Daniel

**Dun Dun Dun gotta love cliffhangers so quickly don't except chapters for a while as my school starts this Wednesday so I have to focus on that but I will hopefully have my story finished before the end of the year so let me leave you with this who do you think Daniel is and what is his connection with Joey put your theory's in your review so goodbye**


	6. BFF's

**a/N hey guys long time no write so yeah sorry for the delay I've had tons of homework as I'm back at school eerrgghh boring so yeah oh and read the note at the end if you want to know about something else I do now ^_^**

"Daniel" Joey said with a shocked look on his face

Joey's face went from shock to anger as his veins started to turn orange

"Joey who is Daniel?" Zer0 asked as Maya went and calmed him down

"Daniel…is my dead brother" Joey said

"amigo if he's dead then how come he beat up Gaige" Salvador asked scratching his head

Joey didn't reply he just stood there in shock

"Joey how can Daniel be dead?" Maya asked with a concerned look on her face

Joey looked up and then replied "it was just before I started work at Maliwan, I went to my parents' house to tell them that I had a job but when I got there the door was open so I went inside and found Daniel standing there with an evil grin. He had a knife in his right hand dripping with blood, I then looked down and found my parents on the floor dead with blood coming from there chest" Joey said starting to tear up

Maya pulled Joey into a hug for about a minute then she let Joey continue

"I looked back up" Joey said "to find Daniel with a torque grenade with the pin out I ran outside house the BOOM! The side of my house blew up I didn't talk to anyone for a month until Lisa got me out of my depressing life and then she died and I thought I was the only one left but it turns out Daniel survived, we need to find him" Joey said just before he walked out of Zeds

Maya went to go after him but Zer0 stopped her "he needs time we will speak to him later" he said with a calm tone

**1 Hour Later**

Joey sat on the building he found Zer0 and Maya on and just stared into space

Gaige saw him and decided get to know him so she got DT (DeathTrap) to give her a lift

"hello Joey I thought we could get to know each other" Gaige said with a huge smile on her face

"fine I'm Joey the pyromancer I control fire and I have a bit of a temper" Joey said angrily but Gaige understood why he was angry but was curious about his temper

"you have a temper and you control fire oh does that mean when you get angry you loss control of you fire powers" Gaige said trying to be cute

"yes how did you know?" Joey said which took Gaige by surprise as she expected to be wrong

"I didn't" she said just shrugging her genius guess of

"so I've told you about me" he said while standing up " what about you then?"

"well I'm Gaige and 18 year old girl who created a robot called deathtrap for a school project but it killed this girl who stole the idea no biggey" she said with a huge grin on her face which made Joey laugh

"you know Gaige I like you your kind of funny" Joey said with a smirk on his face and his arms folded

"cool I like you to Joey lets be BFF" Gaige said getting really excited which made her hurt her arm even more but she ignored it

Joey just smiled awkwardly as she was starting to confuse him but just shrugged and said "sure why not" which made Gaige squeal

She summoned DT and got out a pen and wrote JOEY_BBF_GAIGE and then unsummoned DT "yeah I have a BFF I have a BFF" Gaige started singing that tune which made Joey laugh

"so Gaige I have to say that robot DeathTrap is awesome" Joey said which he soon regretted when Gaige squealed louder and pulled Joey into a suffocating hug

"oh god Joey you are so cool and I'm glad we are BFF's" Gaige said not letting go of Joey

"ok Gaige I can't breathe please let me go" Joey said trying to breath

"oh sorry Joey any way I'm going to go see you later" Gaige said

Joey stood there with a smile on his face which soon disappeared when Joey remembered Daniel

**a/N so what do you think so you now know all about Daniel…or do you**

**any who I've recently started to do videos on youtube under the channel name browniej126 2 I do videos were it's a couple and then you put a song behind it so check that out and please subscribe so yeah once again sorry for the wait and thanks for reading **


	7. Daniels Evil Experiments

**a/N guess who's back, back again, brownies back tell a friend. Hey guys sorry for no updates the amount of school work I have had has taken up a lot of my time so I hope this makes up for it**

Joey stood in the highlands thinking about all that has happened to him 

Becoming a vault hunter, discovering Daniel is alive and getting new friends

Suddenly his echo recorder began beeping

Joey got it out and played the message

"Hello dear brother I have something to show you so come to these coordinates and I can show you and we can talk, love Daniel"

This pissed of Joey but he knew he would go but not by himself

**At sanctuary **

"hey Zer0,Maya come here" Joey said

He then proceeded to tell them about the message which intrigued Zer0 but surprised Maya

"so can you two come with me?" Joey asked

Maya went to answer but was interrupted by Zer0

"A challenge, we accept" and with that they left to the coordinates

The area was a dense forest nothing like what they were used too when it comes to Pandora

They began walking to the coordinates will doing things to prepare

Zer0 was sharpening his sword, Maya was looking through a medic book (this is her special equipment thing) will Joey was juggling fire bolts to pass the time

Suddenly they were caught in a hunting trap which was made out of obsidian

A couple of bandits came out of there hiding spots but they looked different they had green masks with leaves all over there body

"they have been following us for a while they seem like a decent challenge" Zer0 said with a L0L projecting on his helmet and with that he cut open the trap and disappeared

May phase locked 5 of them which allowed Joey to shot a heatbeam at them

When Maya and Joey turned around the other bandits heads fell onto the floor and Zer0 reappeared

"I guess you were wrong Zer0" Maya said giggling

They began walking again and finally they reached the coordinates

There was a giant arena in front of them which they missed somehow

They entered and found a giant empty space and in front of them was Daniel

"hello dear brother and his allies I'm glad you're here" Daniel said with a huge grin on his face "this place is called the bush and this my lab/testing area and what I wanted to show you was this"

The middle of the arena opened up and a platform began to rise

There stood 3 people which Joey recognised well

Joey was in shock he wanted to move but could not

"Joey who are they?" Zer0 asked which bout Joey back to reality

"it's the others who died in the experiment which gave me my powers Tom, Sara and **Lisa**" Joey said his face going from shock to anger

"yes Joey they are back I took their corpse's from the experiment **I **sabotaged and gave Sara electrical powers, Tom slag and Lisa corrosive I hope you like this" Daniel said going into a maniacal laugh

"I'll kill you! I'll tear out your hurt and burn it in my hand!" Joey screamed with fire starting to generate around him

"not yet dear brother for now I will leave you with Sara. Lisa, Tom lets go" Daniel said hoping onto a hover vehicle and leaving but not before Joey hit the vehicle with a fire bolt

"Joey focus we have to kill Sara" Zer0 said which made Joey glare at him

"he means to put her out of her misery" Maya said calming Joey down

"fine" and with that Joey charged slamming his fist into Sara's face but she did not move

She punched Joey in the gut and threw him to the other side of the arena

Zer0 and Maya then began shooting Sara with a sniper and a pistol which did not harm her

"ha I cannot be hurt" Sara said in a dark gruff voice

She then shot a electricbolt at Zer0

He got his sword out to slash the bolt but it did not hit him but a girl with blue hair and tattoos who just jumped in the way of the bolt

"MMMMMMAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zer0 screamed catching her before she hit the floor

This sent Joey over the edge his body was covered in white fire (the hottest fire) and he dashed at Sara

She laughed until Joey's fist connected with her face which sent her flying

Joey dashed forward and began pounding her with punches which was burning her skin

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" Joey was screaming the entire time

He eventually stopped and grabbed her by the neck and broke it

Sara flopped onto the floor dead

Joey calmed down and realised what he had done and why he did it

"I don't regret it" he said and walked up to Zer0 and Maya

Zer0 was holding Maya in his arms with his helmet off tears falling down his

"Zer0 we need to get her to Zed's now" Joey said with tears falling down his face but evaporating almost instantly

**At Zed's**

"how is she doc?" Zer0 asked shaking this was the only time in his life he has cried and been vulnerable and what Zed said next made it worse

"she's in a coma and there is 25% chance that she will wake up" Zed said

"please Zed please don't turn off the machines she will get through it I know she will

"Zer0 I promise you I will stop at nothing to kill Daniel for what he had done to Maya, Tom and Lisa and what he made me do to Sara" Joey said with his hand on Zer0's shoulder

"you better otherwise I will kill you and Daniel" Zer0 said and to be honest Joey could not blame him for saying that

Joey walked out of Zed's

"Daniel I promise you I will kill you" Joey said and he went to his house

**a/N wow that was tense to write god sorry about how brutal Sara's death is that is meant to show how angry and brutal Joey can get so what do you think? I'm sorry once again about a long gape and I hope this makes up for it**


End file.
